Tenma Enzeru
Overveiw Tenma is a Jounin Level Shinobi from Konohakagure. Although he was not born in the village, he has been there since he was very little and considers it his home. Instead, he came from an unknown ninja village that was unaffiliated with any other village or nation and was mainly secluded from the rest of the shinobi world. Tenma was found as a small child by a Konoha Shinobi, who then brought him back to Konoha. Tenma was the was the sole survivor of an attack on his village by a foreign enemy, although he does not know who this enemy is. Because all the remaining members of his village are dead, he had a very difficult time in deciphering the two very distinct Kekkei Genkai he inherited. Because he does not come from any clan in Konoha, he spent much time training with and researching the jutsu's of many Konoha clans. Because of this, he has a precise set of skills that make him a unique shinobi. Brief Biography Tenma, upon being found and taken to the village, was placed in the hospital to make sure he was not injured. While he was there he found a fast friend in the boy who was in the bed next to him by the name of Nekamu Sumi. Nekamu had been seriously injured by the use of a forbidden technique upon him by his father, the leader of his clan. After being released from the hospital, Nekamu introduced Tenma to one of his other friends, Hansha Miyuki, and the three remained inseperable from then on. Throughout their academy training, they were noticed to have uniquely complimentary skills, and were subsequently placed into the same 3-man team along with their Sensei, Kagami. After this, they participated in many typical genin missions. As shinobi, Tenma found both a rival and friend in Nekamu, and they were constantly competing to one up each other. Despite this, and rather comically, their competetive natures resulted in both of them losing. A classic example of this is when they had competed to see who would make chuunin first, but a petty disagreement caused them both to be disqualified from their first chuunin exams. Ironically, Hansha was the first one to be promoted, and teased both of them about it until they each passed the next year. As a chuunin team, they started to accept more difficult and advanced mission, and this is where Tenma really flourished. Previously, he had simply been a weapons expert and sensor type, aided in both of these through his 2 Doujutsu. But as a Chuunin he began to develop his own techniques, and he made great leaps and bounds in his personal skill level. Nekamu also grew, but with his strength came a strain on the seal that was placed on him as a child, to prevent the effects of the kinjutsu used upon him by his father. Eventually the fuinjutsu, was stressed to the point of breaking, and he began a slow spiral into darkness. Tenma, worried about his friend, confronted him, which quickly devolved into a fight for his life, as Nekamu attacked him in a jealous rage. The result of this fight resulted in Nekamu using a kinjutsu of his own, Silk Style Void Unwrapping. With this, he disappeared to...somewhere. Tenma was unable to find Nekamu again, and the only things left of him were his forehead protector, which he discarded near the beginning of the fight, and a necklace that he had worn his whole life, a relic of his clan. Tenma was able to rip it off of his neck, but that was the only real contact he was able to make. He gave the necklace to Hansha, and afterwards developed a more somber and serious approach to growing stronger, and developed quite brutal training techniques. This allowed him to be promoted to a Jounin quite quickly after his chuunin promotion, just 2 years. Both Hansha and Kagami-sensei sensed that he was distressed, and were able to pull him out of his depressive phase. After this, he developed a reputation as quite a powerful shinobi, and gained the title of the Dragon of the Leaf, after using his Doujutsu to master all 5 Elemental Dragon techniques. He was famous for being able to use and control all 5 at once. Later in his life, he married Hansha and had 3 children, an eldest son and two fraternal twins, a boy and and a girl. Hansha died birthing these twins, unfortunately, and Tenma raised them himself. Abilities Tenma was known for his incredible chakra control and impressive taijutsu and weapon skills. He utilized both of these expertly, and was able to use even A-rank jutsu with 1 to no hand signs, leaving his hands free to expertly wield two chokuto. These were specially designed for him to be able to channel his chakra down, which also compliments his chakra control skills. Although he is an expert at molding chakra, he has stated on several occasions that he has relatively small chakra reserves. He has stated that, among his team, Hansha has by far the most chakra, with nekamu in second, and he a distant third. However, he is able to circumvent this liability through decisive use of his doujutsu. He is also shown to be quite intelligent, able to analyze, deconstruct, and create counters for jutsu he has not seen before in a very short amount of time. He is known for impeccable skill with a variety of throwing weapons, and is especially known for being able to make seemingly impossible kunai and shuriken throws due to his doujutsu. Kekkei Genkai Tenma has access to two very unique and powerful kekkei genkai, and each is tied to his doujutsu. Doujutsu Tenma's two doujutsu grant him unique nature transformations, as well as affecting the color of his eyes and giving him their own respective abilities. In his right eye, Tenma has access to the Tenshigan, a golden colored iris with several small slits positioned at equidistant intervals around the pupil. When it is not active, his eye is golden in color. In his left eye, he has the Akkigan, which has a dull gray sclera, a pitch black iris and a burning, white pupil. After it reaches its advanced stage, however, the pupil turns a bright red that will glow in the dark and the eye gains black concentric circles on the sclera. When it is not active, his eye has a dark grey/black coloring. He can activate each of these independently or together, and under certain circumstances can combine them together to form the Akki-Tenshigan. Tenshigan When an individual awakens the Tenshigan, it begins at its first stage. At this stage, it has a single slit in the iris, and the user gains 360 degree vision. With each consecutive stage, the user gains an additional slit in the iris, maxing at 5 at its 5th stage. At the 2nd stage, the user can access remote viewing, and see extremely distant objects. This distance can be increased through training. At the 3rd stage, the user gains the ability to see through obstructions of any thickness. At the 4th stage, they are able to perceive fast moving objects and gains the ability of extreme insight, similar to the sharingan. At stage 5, the user gains no new vision, but unlocks the key ability of the Tenshigan, the ability to steal jutsu. The Tenshigan cannot see in the dark, or through genjutsu or jutsus such as Henge no Jutsu. It cannot distinguish between a Shadow/Wood/Water/Sand clone and the user of that technique. The tenshigan's ability to steal jutsu is similar to the Sharingan, however it functions differently. Firstly, a tenshigan user can only steal 5 techniques, as opposed to the seemingly limitless available to the sharingan. When a tenshigan user steals a jutsu, one of the slits that surrounds their pupil will rotate and expand, becoming a rough diamond shape. After this has occurred, the individual who the jutsu was stolen from loses the ability to perform that particular technique. They can, however, learn the same jutsu, although they would have to work as hard as they did when they first learned the technique. The Tenshigan can only store one jutsu of each nature transformation, and cannot store 2 jutsu with the same chakra nature. It also cannot steal Kekkei Genkai, or any jutsu that is not elemental in nature. Tenma utilizes this by using his tenshigan to obtain mastery over all 5 elemental dragon techniques, which he was able to use with such skill that he earned the name "Dragon of the Leaf". A tenshigan user does not need to consciously mold chakra to use their stolen techniques, and as such can use any or all of them by forming just a single hand sign for each. However, if a user does not have enough chakra to use a stolen jutsu, they will be drained dry in an attempt to use the technique, and as they have no control over the chakra molding that takes place during this it is possible for them to be killed by from lack of chakra, or at the very least knocked out. Possession of the tenshigan, even when it is not active, grants the user a 'perfect body', meaning that they have access to a greater range of speed, strength, flexibility and stamina than a standard human, although this higher level can be reached by a dedicated shinob and is nowhere close to being out of the range of human possibility. Tenshigan is thought to have come into being from a mutated sharingan centuries ago that evolved into the modern day version Akkigan The Akkigan, when first awakened, is in its base state. In this state, the user can see in low light circumstances, and see change in chakra nature. Upon direct eye contact, it can also read an opponents thoughts on an extremely primitive level, such as predicting the next move an opponent will make in taijutsu or deducing their current emotional state. In its advanced stage, which can be unlocked through training, it can see perfectly in the dark and perfectly see both change in chakra form and full chakra networks. They can see through even Henge no jutsu, or any other type of transformation jutsu that does not change the user's chakra signature. It can also see into an opponents mind upon direct eye contact, and cast a wide variety of illusions upon them, including controlling their movements, although this apparently requires a lot of chakra and concentration to pull off. It also allows the Akkigan user to see things that are otherwise invisible, like sounds, vibrations, and the flow of energy. An individual who possesses the Akkigan is gifted with enhanced senses and incredibly fast reflexes. They also gain the ability to sense chakra signatures, making the user a sensor type and able to recognize individuals through their chakra signature. Akkigan is thought to have been a mutated Byakugan at one point that evolved into what it is today. Akki-Tenshigan: The Eyes of Divine Presence Both the Akkigan and Tenshigan once were one, and from one individual who possessed both of these something new was born, Akki-Tenshigan, also known as Kamigan or the Eyes of Divine Presence. These eyes grant the user the combined range of vision of both the Akkigan and Tenshigan, effectively making the user "omniscient" in a sense. It also allows for flawless use of Yin-Yang release to create giant ethereal constructs and lets the user use a special technique. Yin-Yang-Release: Great Wrath of the Kami Jutsu allows the user to reach inside of a person and pull out part or all of a target's chakra system, and implement it into their own. This increases their own chakra reserves permanantly, and prevents the target from ever being able to access chakra again should they survive, although this is usually fatal. Tenma has never been able to access this ability due to the strain just activating his eyes puts on his body. Not only is it incredibly taxing on his chakra reserves, it seriously damages his vision, and depending on the degree of use can cause him incredible eye pain or temporary but total blindness. Normally, he must spend several days recuperating the hospital if he keeps the eyes active for more than about an hour. However, he always keeps it in reserve to use in case he needs to. Nature Release Tenma is unique in that he has no elemental affinity; instead, his affinity is to the Yin and Yang styles. This unique chakra transformation affinity is a kekkei genkai, and related to his doujutsu. His Tenshigan grants him Yang release, or light style, and his Akkigan grants him Yin release, or shadow style. It is suspected that his affinity for these nature transformations is what grants him his extraordinary ability to mold chakra, more than a normal shinobi. Yin-Release With his Shadow style, he can manipulate energy, as well as mold his chakra into different types of energy. Most notably, he uses this to manipulate kinetic energy. He can perform such feats as absorbing the kinetic energy from something like a kunai in flight or a swinging sword, stopping the blow cold and absorbing to energy to supplement his chakra reserves. He uses this to improve his taijutsu and Kenjustu, harmlessly absorbing an enemy's blow and strengthening his own attacks. With advanced Shadow-style jutsu, and through the use of his Akkigan he can cast flawless illusions upon a person by manipulating the energy flow in their mind. This is uniquely different from the Sharingan Genjutsu of the Uchiha clan, in that it does not require Tenma to make eye contact, he just needs to be able to see the target. While the strength of these genjutsu are not nearly as powerful as most other techniques, its versatility and the relative ease with which it can be cast makes it useful. Note that Yin-release does not allow the user to absorb ninjutsu, as one could with the Preda Path of the Rinnegan. It allows for manipulation of all energy not created from chakra, that is all non-ninjutsu attacks. Yin release primarily manifests itself as a black aura surrounding the users body or part of their body. This means that yin release can only affect things in direct contact with or extremely close to the user. Yang-Release Yang-Release mostly manifests itself as a form of telekinesis, allowing Tenma to manipulate matter directly. A golden aura will glow around whatever he is controlling, and he is able to fully manipulate its shape and movement. He has been known to use this on himself to temporarily grow extra limbs, which then crumble away into dust seconds later, and also heal himself and comrades quite effectively. It can also be used to manipulate matter without adding any new energy to them, and Tenma uses this to change the shape and density of his swords and weapons, increasing their effectiveness. Stats Tenma is an above average shinobi, and is respected by his peers as a powerful jounin. While in the academy, he was regarded as a genius who learned quickly. Although he has access to both genjutsu and ninjutsu through the use of his doujutsu, he tends to rely much more on his taijutsu and weapon skills, and in fact has no actual Ninjutsu or Genjutsu techniques other than his doujutsu. He mainly uses his two nature transformations, Yin and Yang, to supplement his Bukijutsu and Taijutsu. He has a wide range of skills, and has trained with many of Konoha's experts to master these, such as members of the Hyuuga clan to learn chakra control. He is well renowned both in Konoha and among other villages as the Dragon of the Leaf, and uses his skills to protect his home. His most powerful ninjutsu is the Yin-Yang Style: Divine Dance of 5 Dragons Jutsu, where he activates his Akki-Tenshigan, and then forms and holds the Dragon heand seal to create a massive ethereal dragon, and from inside its mouth he creates 5 Shadow Clones, each of them using the 5 elemental dragon techniques, which erupt from the larger dragon's mouth. Each of the five clones independently controls their own elemental dragon, while the original is left immobile to sustain the ethereal dragon. This lasts for several seconds, but is usually long enough to do considerable damage. After this technique, Tenma is typicaly left either exhausted to the point of immobilization or knocked out entirely, due to the strain it puts on his chakra reserves, however he was once able to avoid this side effect by borrowing chakra from Hansha. Personality Tenma, in his youth, was typically reserved and showed his true colors only around his friends Hansha and Nekamu. At first, he was treated with considerable dislike by many of the villagers, beinging an outsider, however they warmed up to him. During his time in the academy, he excelled and was generally liked by most, but there were some that did not like him. As a genin, he was fun loving and often got into trouble with his friend Nekamu, as well as constantly competing with him. He spent most of his time with Nekamu and Hansha, and often enjoyed beating them at Shogi. As a chuunin, he was mostly in a deep depressive state, staying reserved even from Hansha and his Sensei. He mourned and missed his friend Nekamu, and became much more serious. After he was pulled out of this depressive phase, he regained most of his previous personality but was much more mature and serious. As a father and in his later years, he loved all of his children very much, and while he was strict with them should they misbehave he enjoyed spending time with them and schooling them in ninjutsu but since he mostly use taijutsu and bukijutsu he trained one of them in Taijutsu and bukijutsu. Trivia *If Tenma did not have his doujutsu affecting the color of his eyes, based upon his children's eye color it is believed that they would be light blue. *Tenma is the only known person in the naruto universe that does not have an elemental chakra nature affinity. Because of this, if he were to use chakra induction paper to determine his affinity, the paper would remain unaffected. *Although many consider him worthy of the task, and he has even been offered the position once, Tenma cannot become Hokage due to his place of birth being outside of the village. *Tenma, being skilled in both Yin and Yang release, is theoretically able to use Yin-Yang Style: Creation of all Things Technique, although he has no reason to do this and due to his small chakra reserve probably would not survive the process or create anything of any value. Category:DRAFT